Remembering, A New Threat and Sluts AKA Mary Sues
by fallsoffstages
Summary: Sequel to Pranks, Sarcastic Comments and Love. Someone special returns to the Organization to find many things have changed, especially Roxas. With the arrival of a new threat, she must get over her grudges to help. RoxasOC R&R Read PSCL first, HIATUS
1. Return to Oblivion

Disclaimer: Don't own KH.

I think most of my reviewers were disappointed at the ending of Pranks, Sarcastic Comments and Love.

So sorry, I've been very very very very VERY inactive; schoolwork is killing me.

By the way, I play MapleStory. My main is on Kradia. iAznNoodles , level 46 Bandit.

Oh, and I'm married to Dong Young Bae of Big Bang.

Hopefully this is a longer-ish chapter.

**xivxivxivxivxiv**

Place.

Castle Oblivion's living room.

The good one.

The one with the good couches. You know. That one.

Time.

Midmorning.

Roxas couldn't see the actual time because he was busily making out with his latest date, a blonde, blue-eyed girl with big boobs named Mary Sue. (A/N: If any of these characteristics fit you, I am terribly sorry. The only part that is actually based off someone is big boobs.)

Fortunately, the macking sounds didn't travel to the upper reaches of the castle.

Xemnas was in his office, analyzing the most recent testing of his organization members. After realizing that on this test most of the members failed, he considered getting his fourteenth member back for the eighty-third time. Unable to make a decision, he made his fifteenth list of pros and cons.

Pros: sensible, actually scored high on an Orgy test once, good fighter, carries out orders well.

Cons: can be goofy, pulls too many pranks, uses unauthorized, rough tactics, will be hard to locate, might decline offer to rejoin.

Every single one of these lists looked the same, give or take a few points made in each section.

Because the cons outnumbered the pros AGAIN, Xemnas decided against recruiting his lost fourteenth member.

Xigbar was busy making garlands out of his snipped hair elastics, which were cut by a certain blond boy three and a half years ago.

Most of the other members were out doing missions.

Axel was flaming Kaixels on .

Demyx was intrigued by a stack of menus he had unearthed in Vexen's lab. Hell, this sure expanded possibilities of takeout whenever dinner wasn't edible (i.e., whenever Xemnas, Luxord, Axel or Larxene cooked).

**xivxivxivxivxiv**

Outside, the grounds of Castle Oblivion were undisturbed. Then a figure appeared in the distance.

It was a girl.

She was short, no more than five foot two. She wore a short, cut off black armored tank top. The metal embroidery lining the outside was silver. Her short shorts were also black, and a little loose. Two belts were crossed over them, making an X. Her tall, light tan combat boots were laced. They stepped on the ground confidently.

The girl had two visible weapons. One was a dagger, strapped onto one of her boots. The other was a claw-a weapon that fitted over her right hand and lower arm. It was also black, with two silver spikes facing forward near the fist part of the claw. It was equipped to shoot shuriken with the pull of a trigger and swing of an arm. (A/N: If you play MapleStory, you'll know what I mean.) The Chinese symbol for fire was emblazoned on the claw.

The girl's hair was fastened into a spiky bun at the back of her head, except for her side bangs, which hung free. A dark cloth scarf covered her right eye and tied in the back. Her left eye was heavy lidded and dark, giving her the appearance of being sleepy. Her skin was weathered and tanned. (A/N: Sorry for the long description. NO IT'S NOT A MARY SUE D:).

This girl walked right up to the double doors of Castle Oblivion, lifted the silver knocker and dropped it.

_Thunk._

The girl could hear it echoing through the monstrosity of a building as she shifted from foot to foot.

**xivxivxivxivxiv **

"I'll get it!" yelled Axel, rushing down the staircase. He avoided looking to his right because of Roxas (the serial dater, credit to cuckoobananas) and his latest hooker.

The redhead opened the door.

The girl looked up at him. "Axel, I need to talk to Xemnas."

Axel's jaw threatened to fall off.

"How do you know my name?"

"I prefer not to say. Less talk, more action. Now, will you PLEASE get Xemnas and get those two to stop snogging? It's gross."

Still in shock, Axel yelled, "XEMNAS! DOOR FOR YOU!" Then, he flicked Roxas on the forehead. "We have a guest."

The blond broke away and sat up. "Ugh. Axel, stop DOING THAT! It hurts!"

Before could respond (A/N: Please, just…don't ask), the rest of the Organization appeared.

"Hello." The girl regarded him with a skeptical eye.

"Do I know you? If I don't, I have better things to do," Xemnas replied, wanting to get back to his paperwork.

"Xemnas. You owe me. Big time."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Do you recall a girl you kicked out?"

Xemnas, backed by the organization, dropped the papers he was holding.

"RINX?!"

"Actually, no. I go by Xrin now. Or Jae, my fake name. Thanks for making me start over in life."

The only person who didn't act like they knew her was Roxas.

"Roxas?"

He squinted. "I don't know you."

"You do. I swear."

"No, I don't. Before today, I have never seen you, let alone met you."

Xrin turned to Xemnas, her gaze stony. "Your office. Now."

**xivxivxivxivxiv**

Up in Xemnas' office, Xrin started her interrogation. Or The Procedure to Make Mansex Uncomfortable in Order to Make Him 'Fess Up.

"What did you do to Roxas?"

The Superior shoved Roxas' file at Xrin. She opened it.

"Look under 'Recent Actions'."

"WHAT?! YOU DRAINED HIS MEMORIES OF ME?!"

Xemnas shut his eyes. "Xrin, it would have held him back."

Xrin wrinkled an eyebrow. Suddenly, logic took over. If his memories had been _drained_… "Xemnas."

"Yes?"

"Where are his memories?"

"Vexen's la-wait, what do you mean, where?"

"Well his memories had to go _somewhere_." Xrin smirked; she had broken his shell.

Xemnas didn't question that. "What have you been up to?"

"Ah, where to start…" Xrin paced, fiddling with a shuriken.

**xivxivxivxivxiv**

An hour later, Xemnas knew what she'd been doing for the last three years. First, Xrin had gone to Hollow Bastion, where she had met Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Leon and Cid. Sora visited them several times. ON his third visit, Yuffie and Sora made new armor for Xrin (who had changed her name by then). Two years, lots of training and new techniques later, she had headed back to Castle Oblivion.

"What's with the cloth over your eye?" asked Demyx as Xrin walked out of the door.

She stopped. "I'll show you in the kitchen."

Demyx nodded. As if on cue, the rest of the Organization, most of whom had returned from their missions, appeared and followed them downstairs.

Xrin untied the bandage and started unwinding.

Five minutes later, she pulled of the last layer.

Her eye was a pale white. Including the pupil.

**xivxivxivxivxiv**

So, how was it? Hate it? Love it?

Review plox. And you'll get a free uh…bottle labeled "Roxas' Memories."

GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO HER EYE!

GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO HER EYE!

GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO HER EYE!

'Kay bye. I will TRY to write the next chapter. Submit ideas?

-Noodles for Jae, formerly Assassination-By-Rin


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE 032810 Read, please

HEY GUYS. It's been awhile. Like, two years or so? LOLL…I fail so hard at updating.

The computer that all of my stories were on decided to die, unfortunately. BUT. The stories that I typed were already on the website, so they aren't ACTUALLY lost. I could just as well copy, paste and save them again. The point is, I'll be updating from a new computer…not that it matters. Why'd I put this paragraph in…LOL.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE T_________T so far, high school is kicking my ass…however, I WILL update over April break for sure! Nothing's keeping me from doing that (:

…except, of course, the fact that I have forgotten the storyline. .

Well, I need your honest opinions for something…would you rather have infrared vision, being able to see through things, seeing BEHIND you for a few seconds, or being able to zoom in on things with one eye?

Yeah, it's kinda hard for me to pick…SO PLEASE VOTE!

THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL [;

-NoodlesForJae. I may change my name at some point.

P.S. I also need your opinions for something else: I have written this giant story with my friend which is placed in the real world. There is basically no storyline, because we email each other the next parts of the story, and we write when we feel like it. The characters are based off of our friends, and it takes place in the real world. Would you guys like me to change the names, tweak a few things here and there and post it up?

P.P.S. I have emailed yet another friend from my summer camp who let me play The World Ends With You (It's A Wonderful World is the Japanese name). I'm in love with Neku. LOL. So we're going to try and write a story together. I may post that one up too. THANK YOU GUYS, I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU!


End file.
